(1) Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-layer shelf assembly, and more particularly, to a multiple-layer shelf assembly using at least one support member and an engaging member which is rotated to be engaged with the notches of the at least one support member so as to support the shelves.
(2) Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional metal and wire shelve assemblies are used widely which provide multiple shelves to manage and organize the objects in a room with limited space. One of the conventional metal and wire shelve assemblies uses bolts to connect the shelves to the posts. However, holes have to be drilled in the posts and each hole is welded with a nut so as to be connected with the bolt. This is complicated and requires a lot of time for the uses to assemble the shelf assembly. The bolts are exposed from the outside of the posts and affect the aesthetic purpose.
Another conventional shelve assembly uses plastic anti-slip members connected to the posts and the four corners of the shelf are mounted to the posts. This conventional shelve assembly does not need any bolt. However, each post has four welding points so that a four-layer shelf assembly has 16 welding points so that there are total of 64 welding points required, and 32 plastic anti-slip members are used so that there are a lot of parts needed which increase the manufacturing cost.
As shown in FIG. 1, the shelf assembly has a shelf 10 which is composed of a netted member 11 and four tubes 12 which are located at the four corners of the netted member 11. A post 13 has a plastic anti-slip member 14 connected thereto, the anti-slip member 14 is a cylindrical and tapered member and composed of two halves. The anti-slip member 14 a rib 141 on the inside thereof and the post has a groove 15 with which the rib 141 is engaged. The tubes 12 are then mounted to the anti-slip members 14 to connect the shelf 10 and the post 13. There are four welding points for the netted member 11 and the four tubes 12. The rib 141 of the anti-slip members 14 have to be precisely connected to the groove 15 of the post 13 by visual measurement, this is not convenient and efficient way to assemble the shelf assembly.
The present invention intends to provide a multiple shelf assembly that eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.